The Chaos Of Liu Shan
by Fornallure
Summary: It was a normal day,Until Liu Shan broke under the pressure of being called weak and incompetent.
1. The Day Liu Shan Broke

**Liu Shan is one of my favorite characters in DW, So I decided to write a fanfiction if Liu Shan went totally crazy: killed a few people and caused chaos within his own get this started!**

It was an absolutely normal day for Shu, Xing Cai was off flirting with all the other boys such as Guan Ping and all his hoodlum karate kid friends. Guan Suo was in the flower garden putting pretty flowers in his hair. Zhao Yun sat in-front of a mirror admiring his poster boy appearance. Jiang Wei sat in a garden talking to a unseen person he called "chancellor". Guan Yin Ping bench weighted two hundred pounds!

Liu Shan sat in his room being harassed by Huang Hao. Telling him lies and boasting about the banquet scheduled for Friday night. Shan drew a picture on his parchment of flowers and pretty dancer girls, until the ink ran out. Liu Shan's happiness ran smile turned to that of dispair! Then to never asked for this life! Liu Shan just wanted a normal life without being the heir to a bullshit kingdom! They wanted him to be something he wasn't!

So Liu Shan decided to give them what they wanted but at an extreme level!He throw the calligraphy brush at Huang Hao's face.

"Why did you do that?My Lord?" The eunuch asked with the left over ink all over his face.

"Dick-less asshole!What are you doing telling me all this shit?" Liu Shan asked in a serious tone unlike him.

Haung Hao looked at him dumb founded" I was appointed as your adviser!"

"It seems you are just waiting for this bum shit kingdom to fall?"

Hao chuckled"I thought the two of us were waiting for that?"

Liu Shan glared at him with bitter dissent and kicked Hao in the face and began to jump on this head."You think so?Who you think I am?I'm the son of an over-emotional dumbass and child abuser Liu Bei!, I'm the heir and emperor!"

"Yet you are less the man..."

The young emperor sneered, and Brought Hao to the highest tower on the palace,"Are you ready for the drop?"

"Let him go! Lord Liu Shan! He is not worth killing!" Zhao Yun yelled back at him.

Liu Shan was silent for a second and spoke "He has no use living either,I hope you fall on your head Haung Hao...Since you can't fall on anything else" The young emperor pushed his adviser off the tower. Haung fell on his head hitting the cobbled ground and died. "Ew...Tell the servants to clean up Huang Hao! Zhao Yun"

He walked away muttering: "He never acts like this..."

Walking away from the scene Without confrontation,He walked back to his his rapier and strutted to the flower garden: hacking the flowers, laughing manically!

Guan Suo began to cry "My flowers!NOO!", Lastly Shan slashed the flower out of Guan Suo's he moved onto Jiang Wei, who was sitting on a rock and talking to a ghost.

"Who are you talking to? Jiang Wei?"Liu Shan requested.

"Chancellor Zhuge Liang, Hes in front of me! We are talking about the next battle" He answered in a content tone.

Stepping back, Liu Shan second guessed Jiang Wei's sanity" Jiang Wei...You are seeing nothing! Zhuge Liang is dead in the ground...If the only thing my sword goes through is air...That means hes not talking to you!" Liu Shan tempts to wave his sword,but Jiang Wei grabs his hand."NO!My lord!You could kill him!"

Pushing Jiang Wei back,Liu Shan cuts through the air with his rapier,proving he was right."See no one is there"

"You killed Master Zhuge Liang! How could you? You have his blood on your weapon!" The protege curled up in a ball on the ground weeping and screaming in his delusion!

Liu Shan resorted to walking away and moving to Guan Yin Ping, Who was training with large weights."You can't lift the weights, Yin Ping, you are not big and burly, You are smaller than the average teenage girl "

"Liu Shan,This is musou world where everyone looks perfect, can lift a ton, use magic, dies without a drop of blood, toddlers can fight in battles, there are endless pawns to use and kill, girls with massive boobs or small mass can fight with big weapons, everyone is basically a god...except for many" Guan Yin Ping explained to him loosing her breath.

"What?!That must mean that...We are...Dull people"

"Hmm.I never thought of that" Guan Yin Ping commented putting down the weights.

"I hope...I'm not dull"

" You are dull in the least, My lord " Guan Yin Ping giggled.

"hmm, You are too nice Yin Ping...Bye!"


	2. The Very Next Day

The next day, Liu Shan awoke with a pain in his head. As he a rose from his bed his chamberlain and three servants entered his chambers; the 1st servant came with his robe, boots, under garments, and a headpiece, 2nd servant came with rice including peppers,and beef and a tea cup of green tea with a mint leaf afloat, 3rd servant brought legal documents and policies as well as shu updates.

"My head! ugh, it hurts"He keened cupping his head with his right hand.

"My Lord!Drink this it will help!"His servant gave him the green tea with a mint leaf.

Liu Shan sighed and glanced down at the tea "What is this?trying to poison me?"

He gives the cup to his chamberlain to drink, the chamberlain drinks it, but doesn't die and offers it back to his Shan begins to eat.

"I was hoping it was poisoned..." Shan muttered to himself.

"My lord, now that Huang Hao is ... deceased. Who will you choose as your adviser?..." The chamberlain asked in hopes he would be chosen.

"Wei Yan." Liu Shan said snickering.

"Wei Yan?" said the chamberlain dumbfoundedly disappointed.

"It was joke! Heh, Heh, Ha, Ha, Ha." Liu Shan chuckled, falling off his chair.

The chamberlain looked down and over his shoulder."Who IS it going to be?"

"My Concubine Wang. We will better feast when she is the hostess. Plus, she will be better than Haung Hao at entertaining our guests. That eunuch had no taste." Liu Shan smiled."Also, my consort Li will take care of court orders,Go tell them they have new responsibilities!"

"Yes, My lord!" The chamberlain complied and left Shan's room.

Liu Shan began his studies, but all of a sudden he heard loud yelling and groaning coming from the out the window; He saw Guan Ping, all his brothers, and Zhang Bao practicing their martial them was Xing Cai, She was beating up Gaun Ping with her bare fists. She had punched him in the face.

Liu Shan wished she would do that to him, but she would not,since she thought he was fragile. "Yeah! Xing Cai beat him up!" He cheered for her out looking in the window."Bash his ugly face in!"

Xing Cai heard Liu Shan and stopped herself. "I'm sorry!For such violence!"

"I will always cherish this bloody nose!"Guan ping exclaimed desperately.

"Why did you stop them Liu Shan? My sister was doing an awesome job beating the crap outta Guan Ping!"Zhang Bao hollered at Liu Shan.

"I did not tell them to stop! Turd brain!" Liu Shan shot back at Bao.

"Turd brain? Want me to show you turd brain?"

"I'm coming down! To prove you are shit! Bao!" Liu Shan jumps out of the window and lands on the back of his grisly bear!

"Are you ready to be shat out as a bear turd? Zhang Bao?"Liu Shan begins to chase Zhang Bao around with his bear steed.

"awe! He looks so cute on that bear! Bao Sanniang! " Guan Suo said to her, blushing.

"Suo!Come on!Lets go do something productive instead of staring at people rudely!" Bao Sanniang dragged him by the arm and the two left inside the palace. Guan Xing uses his wing blades to swoop in and save Zhang Bao from Liu Shan's carnivorous bear.

Meanwhile back at Xing Cai and Guan Ping, She helps him off the ground "Are you serious? About your bloody nose?Ping? "

"I will keep my Xing Cai battle injuries until the day I die!" Ping said honestly.

" Wow, okay! I will ware these Guan Ping injuries until the day I die as well" Xing Cai smiled.

"You two have to be pure idiots?" Liu Shan said out loud to Xing Cai and Guan Ping. Giving his bear a piece of meat.

"Hey!I just lifted 300 pounds!Guys!Now I can smash the life out of my brothers!" Guan Yin Ping Skipped into the courtyard clapping her hands.

"What?"Guan Ping turned to his younger sister.

Guan Yin Ping began to giggle manically!


	3. Possession And Necromancy

A crazed possessed look lured its way across Guan Yin Ping's face. Her eyes turned dark as she laughed hysterically! She took her mace and slammed Guan Ping with it. Killing him instantly, his blood pooled all around him.

"How could kill your own brother? Yin Ping?" Xing Cai screamed and tried to stop her, but Liu Shan stopped her:

"Something is wrong with her ,Xing Cai, Don't touch her she may hurt you!"

Guan Yin Ping strides away in a mechanical manner and goes after her other two brothers and Xing Cai's Brother Zhang Bao, killing the three of them. Then dragging their blood seeping bodies next to Guan ping's. Xing Cai and Liu Shan look down at the bloody mess with frozen fright. Bao Sanniang chases her outside crying "Guan Suo!".Yin Ping passes out immediately, turning cold.

"Whats going on here?!"

"Good job, chancellor!"Jiang Wei comes out from the darkness, along with Zhao Yun; who has a bloody barrel in one arm.

"What do you have in there?Zhao Yun?"Liu Shan asked him,nonchalantly.

"The eunuch, You killed and your ladies Wang and Li"

"Thanks, Liu Shan's killing of his former adviser Huang Hao and his new ones, we were able to use possession to possess Yin Ping; so she would kill her brothers and Zhang Fei's son;using them as sacrifice to start a ritual to bring back Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Liu Bei!But now we just need you Liu Shan your sacrifice will complete the ritual" Wei explained taking out a decrepit scroll with bone hinges.

Guan Yin Ping started to wake up."auh, Whats going on here?"Xing Cai helped her up.

"No, I will not let you kill me, it seems you need one kin to kill another kinsmen, so this will not work because my siblings are dead" Liu Shan claimed helping Xing Cai with Guan Yin Ping.

"NO!NO!This is wrong!They will not come back "right"!You two can't do this! let them rest in peace!"Bao Sanniang stood up to Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun pours out the body parts out of the barrel and over the four dead boys and Jiang Wei starts to read the bone the ritual two zombie like Guan Yu and Zhang Fei arise from the blood and flesh of the four Yin Ping begins to scream!

"What a waste of time..."Liu Shan swiftly stabs Jiang Wei through the neck with his protege bleeds out and the bear finishes the Wei's necromancy dissipates and the undead spirits disappear and Zhao Yun as well.

"Oh, I forgot Zhao Yun was dead...He just seemed so alive..."Xing Cai spoke to herself looking at all six bodies.

"He was...so annoying, lets have a banquet! Cai,Yin Ping, and Sanniang!"The four of them went back into the castle to have a tasty meal.

"I can't believe...I killed my brothers"

"They were asshole brothers, anyway,Yin Ping"

 **So review this story!please!Was it good?**


End file.
